The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, and an image transmitting apparatus, and relates to, for example, an image processing system, an image processing method, and an image transmitting apparatus for transmitting and receiving image data.
In recent years, the resolution of network cameras has been increasing and the number of network cameras that are installed has been increasing. Video data captured by a network camera is transmitted to a video reproducing apparatus or the like via a network. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-320707 is known, for example, as a technique regarding an image transmission system.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-320707 discloses a technique for extracting a difference between successive images that have been taken and transmitting a compressed image obtained by compressing image components of the difference (change area) as a second image data and positional information of the difference.